What does it feel like?
by Gemmortia
Summary: A smutty one shot, where Hermione asks Charlie to take her 'virginity' because she wants to know what it feels like to have sex with a person, rather than her wonder witch products.


I was in my room one night, totally frustrated. I was pacing around, trying to pluck up my Gryffindor courage to go down to Charlie's room and just ask him. But it was a big decision for me, one that I didn't want to make lightly. But as I was, I had already thought everything through thoroughly. He was the only on I could ask to do this for my. Sirius wouldn't take me seriously.

Remus was too shy, he would flat out refuse me and then avoid me for days. I wasn't on good terms with Ron after he started dating Lavender again and Harry was with Ginny. There were other options, like Fred or George, but I knew that they would tease me about it for the rest of their lives, whether they agreed or not, so Charlie it was. I had gotten to know him a lot more after the war as he had moved back home to be closer to his family and had come to consider him one of my closest friends.

He was still working with Dragons, at the welsh sanctuary. It was a lot smaller than the Romanian one but Charlie had a lt more freedom and control there, managing the entire estate. He was different from his brothers. He was sweeter and, wasn't afraid of his mother which made him to go to sibling when you needed to get something by her when she wouldn't go down with out a fight. I learnt that one the hard way. But that's a story for another time. I was steeling myself; fortifying my resolve. I was going to do it. I was going to ask Charlie Weasley to have sex with me.

"Just do it Hermione!" I almost yelled at myself and then stormed over to my door. I opened it to find the man of my thoughts just about to knock. He smiled sheepishly at me as I blinked owlishly at him.  
"Think of the devil and he shall appear." I said and he laughed as he moved around me into my room. He sprawled out casually over my bed and I shook my head at him.  
"So you've been thinking about me have you?" He said with a smirk.

I sigh and close the door, leaning back on it and sitting down on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at me curioiusly.  
"I have actually." I said and the look of surprise on his face made a small smile appear on mine. My Gryffindor courage was building up and up as I became more comfortable with his presence. It had been like that since the end of the war four years ago.  
"What, may I ask, was the context of these thoughts? Something interesting I hope." He said with a wink. I had gotten used to his teasing flirty nature long before now so it didn't faze me.

"I need to ask you a favour." I said carefully.  
"Sure anything for you Mia." Charlie said with no hesitation.  
"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask you..." She said with incredulousness.  
"I don't need to. I'll do it. What ever you need." He said with no uncertainty.  
"I won't hold you to that." I said.  
"There are other thing you can hold me to." He said slyly.

I blushed scarlet. His blatant flirting wasn't helping me with what I had to say, to ask.  
"Charlie, I was wondering- I mean could you- Oh god this is harder than I thought it would be." I said as I took a deep breath. I stood and and went to stand in front of him. He sat up and looked at me expectantly.  
"Iwantyoutohavesexwithme." I said so fast that he didn't really hear me, but caught the gist of what I was saying. I stared at my feet as he stared at me for a moment, unsure how to react. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes, and every second that went past made me even more embarrassed.

I bit my lip, not giving up until I had an answer. Yes or no. It wasn't going to be so bad if he rejected me. I could handle it.  
"Why?" He asked suddenly and I groaned in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry Charlie. I shouldn't-" He grabbed my waist in his strong hands and pulled me towards him so that I was standing in between his legs. His hands felt like they were burning through my clothes and onto my skin. I gasped as he kissed my stomach tenderly through my jumper and then looked back up at me curiously. I bit my lip, totally caught off guard.

"I didn't say no, I asked why." He said. I tried to pull away from him, convinced now, that it had been a stupid idea to begin with but his hold on me tightened and he pulled me closer to him. He was so strong that I had no hope in hell of getting away from him unless he let me.  
"How old am I Charlie?" I asked him, giving up on getting away. He cocked his head to the side in the most adorable manner as he thought of his answer.  
"You're the same age as Ron, so twenty one, what has that got to do with anything?" He said thoughtfully. I moved my arms from my sides to rest them on his shoulders.

"What age did you lose your virginity?" I asked, ignoring his question. His eyes lit up in understanding, connecting the dots.  
"I was seventeen." He said, absentmindedly as he thought hard about what I had insinuated.  
"I want to know what it feels like, Char. I need to know." I said, my voice begging.  
"Why me though? Why not Ron or one of the twins or one of your other friends?" He asked, wanting all the answers before he made up his mind.  
"Because you're you Charlie. You're sweet and kind. You're not judging me right now, you're not teasing me or dismissing me. You take me seriously." I said and he smiled slightly.

I reached up and touched the corner of his mouth affectionately as I moved even closer to him.  
"I feel comfortable with you, more so even than with Ginny or Harry. I don't know what it is about you that makes it that way. I'm not sure if it's just me or if you're just a comfortable person to be around but I don't care." I continued.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and I smiled.  
"When have you known me to go into something without being sure." I said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to mention the entire seven years you went to school then." He said dryly and I leaned my forehead down against his.  
"In that situation I was dragged into things, I didn't go willingly." I said as the room began to feel smaller. The tension between us snapped and our breathing quickened as Charlie moved his hands against my skin. I moved my hands to lightly cup his face in my hands.  
"This is your last chance to change your mind Hermione. Once I start I won't be stopping." He said, his voice taking on a more gravelly quality that made me shiver.  
"I want this." I said and he leaned into me, our lips so close together that I could feel his skin grazing mine lightly.

Knock, knock.  
"Hermione, have you seen Charlie?" Said a voice from behind my door. I groaned in annoyance as Charlie pulled back slightly with a pained look on his face. I could still feel the slight touch of his lips on mine, like a ghost of what was to come. I hated interruptions. I didn't move out of his grasp and he made no move to get up either.  
"Hermione. I know you're in there. Your light is on." Said a voice that sounded like Remus.

"I have. What do you need him for?" I asked, agitation evident in my tone.  
"I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come have a drink with Sirius, his brothers and I. Do you know where he is?" Remus was persistent. I looked down at Charlie to see that he was amused now. I scowled at him.  
"He doesn't want to go." I said and Charlie stifled a laugh.  
"How do you know that?" Remus asked, confused.

"Because we're busy is why. Go away." I said rudely and Charlie burst out laughing.  
"Ah- I didn't mean to interrupt. Carry on." The marauder said and I could tell he was laughing too. I turned back to Charlie and his laughter died down as he saw the determined look in my eye. He stood up, his tall frame towering over mine. I was so close to him that my face was against his chest. I couldn't help but notice how strong he was at that moment. I was totally entranced.

"Maybe we should continue this another time Mia." Charlie said and I raised an eyebrow at him. I could feel his hardened length straining against his jeans. I looped my fingers into the top of his pants and held him to me, raising my head to look him in the eyes.  
"What happened to not stopping Char?" I practically purred.  
"Okay then." He said with another smirk. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and silently he spelled our clothes away. I jerked away from him startled by the sudden lack of clothing.

I covered myself and gave him my best death glare, causing him to chuckle. He fucking chuckled. He advanced on me, totally unashamed at his nakedness and grabbed my face between his hands. He pressed his lips against mine in an earthshattering kiss that made my head spin and my stomach flip in excitement. I felt myself relax in his embrace as I let my arms drop from covering myself, too caught up in the feel of his lips to care. I felt one of his hands wander, down my neck to my side, resting on my hip. He pulled me closer to him, so that I could feel his skin pressed against my skin. I could feel his hard shaft pressing against my stomach.

I gasped in shock at how it made a small burst of warm pleasure sink down to my core. He took advantage of my open mouth, thrusting his tongue forward, exploring. He walked us until my back hit the wall, startling me. He moved his lips from my mouth, letting me breath as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. I had never felt anything like this before. Sure, I had had orgasms before, but they were usually done by vibrators or other toys. I knew exactly how to get myself off quickly and efficiently that way, but I had never expirenced it any other way.

The way he was making me feel, assured me it was going to be explosive. His hands, forever moving, touching, caressing, moved south, down my body to wrap around my thighs. He lifted me up in his arms suddenly causing me to squeak in surprise. He laughed at this as he continued his assault on my neck, leaving bites and bruises that would sure to be on display tomorrow. He pushed his body into mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from falling down. I could feel him against my thigh and it made my core heat up, becoming slick with need.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, moving him so that he attached his lips on mine once again. I couldn't help but moan as he pulled away, biting his lip in an effort to keep him there. We were breathing hard as we stayed silent for a moment, taking the time to look at each other in our worked up states. His cheeks were flushed, as were mine I imagine and his hair was ruffled. I tightened my hold on his neck, wanting him back, missing the smoky taste of him. I could tell he was restraining himself, probably determined to make this special because I had never done it before.

I could see the gears turning in his head as he decided what to do next. I couldn't wait that long. I pressed a kiss to his jaw, then another and another, making my way down his neck as he had done to me. I bit down hard at his pulse point, wanting to leave a mark of my own, before soothing it with a hot open mouthed kiss. I heard him groan as his hips bucked involuntarily into mine, causing warmth and pleasure to coil within my stomach.

"Hermione," He growled playfully as he placed his hands on my arse, pulling me off the wall and carrying me over to my bed. He laid me down and crawled over the top of me, straddling me. He was smiling and then his smile turned into a smirk as he kissed me chastely before moving slowly down my body. He paused at my breasts, taking them in. He rasied his hands touching them lightly making me bit my lip and shift around.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this?" He asked as he took them in his hands and massaged them lightly. I couldn't respond. It felt wonderful. It's one thing when you grope yourself but another thing entirely when someone esle does it. I let out a moan as he tweaked an already hard nipple with his fingers. I looked down at him as he gauged my reactions. He smirked again as he lowered his head to my breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to be quiet, not that I really needed to because no one was home. He rolled it around his tounge before taking it between his teeth, nipping quickly and I cryed out. He payed the same attention to the other and then kissed his way down further until he was resting on his stomach between my legs. He was gazing fondly at my thatch of curls as I looked down at him uncertainly.  
"Char, you don't have-" I gave a strangled cry as he licked the length of my lower lips. He delved his tounge into my folds, searching, and playing with me until he found my clit.

When his tongue hit the sensitive aching nub I squeaked again. I could feel the rumble of his laugh as he wrapped one arm around my leg, resting it on my stomach as the other held one thigh. He kissed my clit softly, looking up at my face as I laid back, a mixed bag of distress and anticipation. I didn't stop him though, so he continued. He sucked on my clit lightly at first, building up the pleasurable coil inside of me. I could feel myself come closer and closer to that undescribable heaven as he got harder and more insistent with his minstartions.

Soon I could feel the coil unwind as a wave of pleasure like I had never felt before, crashed around me. I moaned and groaned and cryed out as he kept sucking and licking and kissing my clit until I had come down from my high. He then lazily made his way back up my body, stopping at random places to kiss my hyper-sensitive skin.

"Open your eyes, Love." He whispered and I did. I looked up at him to see that he wore a smug smirk on his face. I smiled at him and then he ground his hips down into mine. I gasped in surprise when I felt his length nugde my humming clit, not sure how I could still be ready and wanting after the first orgasm. He kissed me hard, so hard that I saw stars.  
"Are you ready?" He asked against my lips as he positioned his head at my entrance.  
"Yes." I said with no hesitation or anxiety.

"It's going to hurt at first." He said and I smirked at him.  
"No it won't." I said and he looked at me for a second.  
"Mia, you're a virgin. It hurts the first time. You know that don't you?" He asked with uncertainty written clearly on his face.  
"I masturbate Charlie." I said as if it was explanation enough. He looked at me confused. I sighed in annoyance and kissed him hard on the mouth as I wrapped my arms around his hips, pulling him forward so that he slid inside me slightly.

He pulled back once more, removing my hands from his backside and holding them by the sides of my head so I couldn't move.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Wonder witch products." I said and he looked utterly lost. He had no idea what they were.  
"Dildo's Charlie." I said exasperatedly. He looked surprised and a bit sheepish. I tried to move to kiss him again but he had me trapped.  
"I'll file that information away for later." He said with a curl of his lips and then crushed them down onto mine once more. He thrust slowly into my body and I cryed out in pleasure as he sheethed himself fully with in me.

He rested his forehead on mine, focusing on our hips as he looked into my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. He moved his hips against mine grinding in and out, a slow burn rythme that had me wanting more.  
"Faster." I rasped as I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer as the coil of pleasure wrapped tighter and tighter within me.  
"No." He whispered and I whimpered at the low, sensual sound of his defiance.

"Please Char, Oh god please." I moaned as he pounded into me hard and slow. I raised my hips to meet his with every thrust, wanting more but not getting it. I could feel an orgasm off in the distance as we slowly approached it. I was moaning and writhing against him as he moved inside of me. I was in a state of pleasure that kept on building and building, I didn't think I would ever come to the end. I was practically screaming when I came, my insides clenching tightly around Charlie causing him to spurt his seed inside of me as he rocked, slowing his thrusts as he lost all sense of time and place.

He collapsed on top of me in exhaustion, clearly sated. I was too. We laid in comfortable silence until his weight became uncomfortable.  
"Charlie." I whispered in his ear.  
"Hmm?" He hummed.  
"You're really heavy." I said quietly and I felt him roll off of me.  
"Sorry." He said and I turned onto my side to watch him. He blinked groggily as he looked at me, smirking a bit as he trailed down my body.  
"So now you know." He said as he pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist, holding me to his chest. I kissed his collar bone and snuggled into him.  
"So now I know." I said and then we both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up to the sound of shuffling about in my room. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes to see a naked Charlie looking for his clothes around the room. I stared at him, his muscled body and remembered how he had touched me last night, how I asked him to have sex with me. I frowned at the memory. He was sneaking away from me. I suddenly felt used, even though I asked him to be with me, even though I didn't think about what would happen afterwards.

I may have just ruined a friendship that had been holding me together for the past couple of years. He didn't notice me at all as I sat there, now completely awake, watching him rush around my room quietly. What were we going to be now? Would we go back to being just friends? By the looks of Charlie's escape, he felt awkward and now, so did I. I felt guilty about talking him into doing this.  
"Charlie," I whispered and his head snapped up to the sound of my voice. I sat there, half covered in a sheet, looking at him with fear on my face. I felt like I was going to cry.

I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want him to not be with me the way that we were last night. I found all the bottled up feelings that I had been harbouring for him, as well as my childhood crush hit me full force and I choked on my tears.  
"Mia," he said and rushed over to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I could hardly breath at the idea of loosing him. I had lost too many people already. My parents, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore and so many more. I couldn't bare loosing him not like this.

"It's okay Mia. You're okay. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I'm so sorry. You're beautiful. It's okay." It was a constant stream of things running out of his lips and I after a couple of minutes I finally calmed down. He pulled back and took my face in his hands, placing kisses along my cheeks to ride my tears.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
"'No, I'm sorry. I'm being idiotic. Crying over nothing. I just," I stopped looking down at the hands that sat in my lap. "When I saw you looking for your clothes, I thought you were sneaking away, that you were leaving me.

I didn't know whether you were angry or a shamed or embarrassed or regretting it." I said and he smiled a bit at me.  
"I'm late for work, Love." He said and I blushed, burying my head in his shoulder as he laughed at me. His arms wrapped around me once more and I felt safe in his arms.  
"I'm sorry. You should go to work." I said and he nodded somewhat reluctantly.  
"We're going to talk about this when i get home alright? And just for the record, I don't regret it at all." He said and then kissed me so passionately that I felt my heart flutter.

"Charlie," I whispered against his lips, something nagging at the back of my thoughts. I felt as though I had forgotten something, but didn't know what it was.  
"Yes love?" He asked as he separated from me and found his clothes in a pile near the door.  
"I have a nagging feeling that we forgot something." I said and he froze in the middle of pulling his pants on.  
"Fuck." He said, turning his gaze onto me. A conraceptive charm. That's what we forgot. He looked as though he was about to start panicking. I got up out of bed, trying to remain calm and went over to him. I put my hands on his chest as he stood there in only his jeans, looking stricken.

"Calm down Char. I'll sort it out. I'm sure Ginny has some morning after potions at her house. I don't have to work today so I can go over and get one off of her, okay?" I said slowly and he sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed he hard. I melted into it as his hands trailed over my naked body. I squeaked as he grabbed my arse roughly and he laughed at me.  
"Mia, I don't think I will ever be able to get that sound out of my mind." He said as he nuzzled against my neck, kissing the bruise marks he left there the night before.

"Charlie. I need to tell you something." I said and stepped out of his grasp as he reached down for his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
"Love, It can wait until tonight. I'm already half an hour late. I'll be back at around six, okay?" He said and I nodded. He left the room quickly and I heard him walk quickly down the stairs and then the front door shut and a pop of apparation told me he was gone. I stood there, completely naked for about ten minutes after he left, overrun by thoughts of last night.

I was startled out of said thoughts by my door opening. I jumped over to my desk in the corner where I had my silk dressing gown hanging over the chair just as the door opened.  
"Hermione-" A voice that sounded a lot like Sirius's started to say but stopped when he saw that I was hiding halfheartedly behind my robe and looking at him with disapproval.  
"What the fuck Sirius! Don't you knock?" I half screamed as he unabashfully took in my body. His eyes lingered on my neck and then a smirk took over his shocked face.

"Where have you been hiding that body Hermione?" He asked teasingly. I huffed in annoyance and looked at him pointedly.  
"Away from you. Now get out." I said and he raised an eyebrow but left without a fight. I got dressed in a pair of new black skinny jeans that Ginny made me buy last week and a white long sleeved top that hung nicely over my curves. I pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed my leather jacket as well, feeling the need the tease Sirius some this morning. I went over to my bathroom and fixed my make up.

Smokey black eye shadow, heavy eyeliner, mascara and blood red lipstick to complete the classic look. I felt sexy and I was sure it had nothing to do with the make up and more to do with the love bits that were hiden beneath my jacket's collar and the soft ache in my pelvic region. I smiled to myself as I put on the barest of perfumes, using the one that Sirius had gifted me for my birthday last year. I had never used it because it made Remus sneese but apparently it was Sirius's favourite.

And with a sway of my hips, I went down stairs to the kitchen, which was were the house congregated at this time in the morning. I walked into the room to see that not only were Sirius and Remus present, but most of the other Weasley boys were too. I walked over to the kettle and poured myself a cup of tea as the eerie silence confirmed I had everyone's attention. I sat down next to one of the twins, sitting sideways in my seat and swung my boot clad feet into his lap casually as if I did it everyday. He didn't complain. I looked up from my tea with a smirk on my red lips.

"What?" I said innocently, meeting Sirius's eyes as I did so. He noticed the mischievous glint in my eyes and winked at me. I winked back.  
"So how are you all this morning?" I asked as the silence filled with chatter once more. Bill and Ron tore their eyes away from me and started a conversation about quidditch that I ignored. Fred and George were exchanging bewildered looks and Remus was trying not to laugh at Sirius, who was sniffing the air like the animagus he was.

"We're good Granger." Said George.  
"But you look better." Fred continued. I smiled at them both and they winked at me. There was a lot of winking going on this morning.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"You look different." Said Harry as he came into the room and took the empty seat beside me.

"I wonder why." Sirius said dryly and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"It's a good different. You look good 'Mione." Harry said affectionately.  
"So how's Charlie this morning Hermione?" Sirius asked and I choked on my tea. He was going in that direction then was he?  
"Very good I would think. He looked satisfied. He was late for work last I heard." I said with a raise of my eyebrow in challenge to him. He smirked.

"I wonder why that could be? Maybe he got some bird into bed." He mused.  
"He did actually. I met him on the stairs and he told me she was very good. Brilliant in fact." I said and Sirius choked on his toast, not expecting me to be so blunt.  
"How was your morning Sirius?" I asked nicely.  
"Very good thank you."

"I would imagine so but I would prefer it if you knocked on my door before barging into my room while I'm naked. That was really rude." I said and I heard some sputters from around the table. Remus was laughing hard, having caught onto out verbal sparing early on. Fred and George were looking between Sirius and I as if we were a tenis match and Bill and Ron looked shocked and really confused. Harry had his head tilted to the side, trying to make sence of the situation.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I come into your room in the morning." He said, eyes narrowed, obviously knowing that I had won.  
"Thank you," I said and then let my feet drop to the floor.  
"Harry, what is Ginny doing today?" I asked.  
"Shopping I think. She told me she was leaving about an hour from now." He said. I smiled and stood up. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, leaving ared mark and then swayed my hips seductively as I walked from the room.  
"Bloody hell." I heard all the men say collectively as I left the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed as I stumbled out of the floo still laughing. I couldn't believe I just did that. I felt brazen and sexy in a new way that I had never felt before. It was liberating and eye opening. I think I was beginning to like the new side of myself that Charlie helped my to discover.  
"Gin, you should have seen his face. Oh sweet merlin, it was priceless." I said as I recovered from my laughing fit. Gin gave me a big hug as I got my bearings.

"I was just getting ready to go out and do some shopping, care to join?" She asked and I nodded eagerly, wanting some new clothing anyway.  
"So what happened that had you laughing so hard?" Ginny asked as we made our way back into her bed room so she could change out of her pyjamas. I sat myself down on her bed while she shuffled through her cupboard. She chose a plait pale blue skirt with navy stockings and a white blouse. She chucked them on as I talked.

"Sirius walked into my room this morning unnanounced." I said and she raised an eyebrow, her interest peaked.  
"Did he take advange of your nakedness?" She suggested and I snorted in amusement.  
"No, although I'm sure he was thinking about it. I yelled at him and he left. But I decided to teach him a lesson. Hence the outfit." I said gesturing to myself. Ginny's eyes raked over me approvingly nodding along to the story.

"I noticed. You look hot 'Mione. I bet they were all drooling over you." She said.  
"You have no idea. I walked down into the kitchen and they were all staring at me as though they never knew I was a woman. It was ridiculous. I made some inuendo's and basically had them all choking on their toast. Left them in shock. Oh and by the way, do you have any morning after potions?" I asked and Ginny raised her eyebrows at me.

I wasn't one to discuss my sex life with anyone, although she did pry and nag at me to tell her about it. I refused every time. I was a private person, sex was a private thing so I preferred to keep it to myself.  
"Sure thing "Mione. It's in the kitchen next to the fridge." She said as she pulled on some shoes and a jacket. I went to fetch a vial and downed and then we were off.

We made it back to the house by seven, just in time for dinner. The boys were hanging around in the kitchen while Remus was at the stove, as it was his turn to cook that night, making something that smelt wonderful, but was hard to place. Ginny and I skipped into the room, happy from the day spent shopping. The room was full of people, more so than usual. Fred and George were still here, Bill, Fleur and little Victorie next to them.

Mrs Weasley was badgering Remus at the stove and making extra food while Mr Weasley was talking to Kingsley in the corner. Professor McGonnigal was talking to Sirius and Narcissa. It was basically an inpromtue order meeting. Ginny and I shared a look before moving into the room. Moments after we apeared so did Ron and Harry, aswell as Percy and his wife Penelope. I made my way over to Charlie, who was talking to Bill and Fleur.

"Hey Char." I said kissing him on the cheek in greeting. It wasn't unusual, considering our growing friendship since after the war so no one looked at us curiously.  
"Hey there Mia. Buy anything interesting?" He asked gesturing to my arms loaded with various shopping bags. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." Before moving away. I winked at him before announcing to everyone that I was going up to my room for a moment and would be back soon.

I traipsed up the stairs and got to my room quickly, chucking the bags on my bed. I rifled through them and found the thing I was looking for. The new lingerie that I bought today. They were sapphire blue, with lace trimmings and I stripped down to put them on because I felt like it. The bra lifted my breasts in a flattering manner, and the garter belt made me feel sexy as well as the underwear. I put my clothes back on over the top and turned to my door in order to go back down stairs only to find Charlie leaning on the door frame watching me.

"How long have you been standing there for?" I asked and he smirked at me.  
"The entire time." He said and I blushed. He stepped forward and I froze in place.  
"We should talk about last night." He said as he sat down on the side of my bed. I nodded in agreement, making my way over to the chair that was facing him in the corner of the room.

"It was kind of random and sudden." He said.  
"I'm sorry for springing it on you like that Char. It was rash and reckless and-"  
"Don't be sorry Mia. It was great. You can't undo it and you shouldn't regret it. Your first time was with someone you trust, not a lot of people get to have that." He said and I nodded along, deciding then and there I wasn't going to regret it no matter what came of this conversation.

"What happens now?" I ask quietly and he smiles at me, a heart stopping smile.  
"That's a good question." He said as he got up from my bed and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me forward so that my forehead was pressed against his.  
"What do you want to happen?" He whispers and I bite my lip at his sudden closeness and the feelings it was stirring up in my stomach.

"I-I Um..." I stuttered, taking a deep breath as he played with the ends of my hair, twirling it around his fingers distractingly.  
"I'll tell you what I want. I've begun to like you more and more this last year. From the moment I accidentally caught you masturbating in the shower, not that you noticed," He said and my eyes widened. He had seen me in the shower... Doing that? I gulped as he continued to speak.

"It was at that moment that I stopped looking at you like a friend that was eight years younger than me and started to notice that you were also a woman. You have a hidden confidence that causes a fire inside you that I have only gotten glimpses of so far. I want more of that fire. I saw it the other night when you told Remus to bugger off, my brothers told me about this morning, where I'm sure it would have been evident too. I used to play with dragons, I craved the fire and now I found a different kind of fire in you and I find myself craving it instead." He said and I just stood their stupidly, unable to fully process what he was saying.

"I want you Mia, not just last night but always." He said and then leaned into me more, nuzzling my nose with his own playfully. Just as his lips were about to touch mine their was a knock on the door and Remus's voice reached out ears.  
"Dinners ready." He said and I turned out of Charlie's arms to look at the man standing in my doorway looking rather amused at the situation. I wanted to smack the smug look off his face and was about to launch myself at him when Charlie's arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me.

"Thanks Remus, We'll be down in a minute." Charlie said as I struggled against him. Remus looked startled at my reaction and hastily left the hallway. He had been on the receiving end of my rathe before and was not eager to have a repeat of it I was sure.  
"Calm down love." Charlie said as he buried his face in my neck, kissing my skin lightly, distracting me from our interruption. When the anger had left my body I felt a flush of embarrassment flood through my body. Stupid hormones.

"Thanks char. " I said and turned around in his arms.  
"Go out to dinner with me?" He asked as I looked into his eyes.  
"Shouldn't that have been our first step?" I said jokingly and he laughed.  
"Well that had been my plan when I came up here last night but you bet me to the punch in more ways than one and I was powerless to resist you." He said. I hugged him around his waist and we stood in each other's embrace for a long while.

"We'd better go down to dinner before my mother takes it upon herself to come and find us. She'll start planning a wedding if she finds us like this." He said with a small chuckle. We disentangled ourselves and made our way down stairs, hand in hand. As we reentered the kitchen, Charlie pulled me a little closer and whispered, "I hope that you let me help you take those undies off later." He said and he moved his hand from mine down to my arse and gave it a tight squeaze before leaving me at the door.

I could tell that a few people noticed the exchange. Sirius was huffing in annoyance whilst handing over a few gallions to Remus who had a smug smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just shrugged and winked at me. Fred and George were making their way over to me and I sighed, not seeing any way out of talking to them.

"Granger." Fred said.  
"We saw our brother," George added  
"Take a go at your cute little butt," Fred continued  
"and he didn't get slapped in the face, George said  
"Why was that?" They finished together.

"None of your business." I told them but they didn't look convinced.  
"Now, now Granger," George said.  
"You can't lie to us." Fred said.  
"So, how long have you been shagging Charlie?" Another voice asked and I turned to see Ginny join the conversation. I sighed. She was going to help the twins gang up on me.

"Who said we were shagging?" I asked and they all looked pointedly at my neck. I had forgotten to put my jacket back on and so his 'love bites' were on full display. Shit.  
"You never say anything about your love life, let alone your sex life. Most people think you just don't like talking about it but others think that you're still a virgin, so which is it?" Asked Fred and I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.  
"Leave her alone, guys. Whatever is happening between Hermione and Charlie is none of your business. Scram." Someone said and I looked to see Bill, holding little Victorie in his arms, standing behind George.

They did as he said, moving away as I reached to take the beautiful girl in my arms.  
"Auntie 'Mione." She squealed excitedly and I cuddled her close to me as she nuzzled my neck affectionately. Bill smiled at the sight of her daughter being so cute.  
"Sorry about them Mia. They don't have any sense of boundaries." Bill said.  
"Not to worry Bill. I should be used to it by now really." I said and he laughed.

"How have you been my little Victorie?" I asked the girl in my arms.  
"Great." She chirped, leaning back and looking me in the face. "Teddy stayed the night last night and we had a sleep over. It was amazing." The three year old gushed and I smiled at her. There was another squeal somewhere in the room and then a moment later another child crashed into my legs, almost toppling me over. I looked down to see a blue mop of messy hair hugging my legs. It was Teddy Lupin.

"MIone, Mione. Dad found a pixie up stairs. It was blue like my hair-" He went on and on and Victorie motioned for me to put her down next to the boy and they talked and talked about the pixie. Bill was having a hard time controlling his laughter at the scene.  
"Ah, young love." I said teasingly to the old Weasley. He looked me accusingly.  
"IF that's the case, then that boy had better watch his back." He said half joking, with a smirk as his eyes flashed gold for a moment. I chuckled. I excused myself from the clutched of the children to find Harry in the mess of people crowding the room.


End file.
